corey_barberfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor characters
These are the minor characters of CBOM. Season 1 Postman Pig Postman Pig is a mailman pig who shows up to House whenever the mail's here. He debuted in King Pig's New Minions to be on King Pig's team, but he was never mainly shown with them later on. Master Hand Master Hand is a white glove who only appeared once in Minion Pig's YouTube Channel!. Minion Pig wanted to give his so-called 1 million dollars to him for his hockey trophy, but Master Hand rejected it and insisted him to take a Family Guy DVD. Camera Guy Camera guy (which his name was not revealed) is the one who films for News in a Fridge. He was shown in The Update! where he was filming Ice Bird. He is Terence's space counterpart in Angry Birds Space. BFDI Contestants Main article: BFDI Contestants The BFDI contestants are a gang of small objects. They first debuted in BFDI! and don't make many appearances onward. Baldi Characters Main article: Baldi Characters The Baldi characters only appeared in Baldi's Basics. They were shown to be obstacles of Red to prevent him from leaving House. Season 2 Lakitu Main article: Lakitu Lakitu is a game show host. However, when someone wins, he reveals it all as a prank. Boo Main article: Boo Boo is a small ghost who first appeared in Black Yoshi's Chance!. He makes small screechy noises. A different Boo is a police officer who gets the job done whenever there is trouble. Kamek Kamek is a magikoopa who tricks Enderman into several stuff. At the end, the trouble backfires at him. Judge Dry Bones Judge Dry Bones is the judge of his court. He defines the defendants guilty or not guilty depending on what people have to say. Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen is one of Enderman's toys who appeared in Enderman's Bedtime Story. He also returns alive as a member of Battle Royale!. DoodleBob DoodleBob is a poorly drawn version of SpongeBob brought to life by Kamek. However, he goes heavily insane. Small Minion Pigs Two small minion pigs appear in The Babysitters! on King Pig's side. However, they eventually disappear. Season 3 Peaches Peaches is pet turtle owned by Princess Peach. He only appeared in Mario and Luigi's Turtle Problem!. Closet Turtle The closet turtle was the turtle Mario mistaken for Peaches. He was addicted to spaghetti and meatballs. He died when Mario squishes him. Enderman's Classmates Main article: List of Enderman's classmates Enderman's classmates that are only shown in class include Olivia, Squilly, Pam, and Mooshroom. Lasoar Lasour is the brother of Chuck. He went to prison for 18 years and is happy to see his brother again. Lightning Bird Lightning Bird is a member of Battle Royale! who looks like Blue but half orange. Cow Cow is a member of Battle Royale! who resembles the Minecraft cow. Han Solo Han Solo is a member of Battle Royale! who is Han Solo as Chuck Chewbacca Chewbacca is a member of Battle Royale! who is Chewbacca as Terence Sheep Sheep is a member of Battle Royale! who was defeated by Chewbacca. It resembles the Minecraft sheep. Mama Luigi Mama Luigi is the Super Mario Bros. Super Show version of Luigi who appeared in Battle Royale!. He was defeated by Kamek.